Manfred's Baby Sister
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Posy Bloor is Alicia's Favorite ever, and Manfred hates her.


**I don't own The Children of The Red King, the lovely Jenny Nimmo does. I own Alicia and Posy... and Bethan who is briefly brought in for reasons that don't exist xD**

**I promise it will stay PG even when it looks like it's about to not be, Alicia asks a question that looks like it'll get a PG-13 or worse responce but I swear it'll be safe xDD Actually it's pretty funny.**

Manfred's POV

I was frustrated. Suddenly everyone thought they could just sneak out of school and it'd be fine. What was that about?

"Sorry, Manfred," Bethan was staring at her feet, genuinly sorry.

"You should-" I was cut off my annoying nine year old sister running up exitedly.

"MANFRED GUESS WHAT? MAMA HAD A BABY!"

I stared.

_What? I didn't even know she was pregnant!_

"Her name's Posy, c'mon!" she dragged me away despite my protests that I really didn't want to see my new, very probably annoying, sister.

Once we got home she dragged me to mum's room, where our mum held a baby girl.

"Hold her, Manfred!" insisted Alicia grinning.

"No..." that was the last thing I wanted, but Alicia managed to heave the little... _thing_ up.

"Manny, she's too heavy, help me! I'm gonna drop her!"

I sighed and weakly took it from her, wincing.

"Posy, this is Manny, your brother!" announced Alicia.

"She can't understand you, idiot..." I scoffed.

"How do you know?"

"Because... I just do okay?"

"I think Posy will be a good sister, don't you Manny?"

"It depends..." I murmured.

"On what?" she asked.

"How she's raised..."

"Oh..."

I stuck Posy in a chair.

Alicia's POV

I pouted.

Sometimes, Manny doesn't seem very interested in me, which is okay, I don't mind that part, but the fact that he wouldn't hold Posy without being tricked was just ridiculas.

Manfred just stuck her in a chair.

_Why is he so stubborn? Even daddy held her!_

"I'm going to go now..." muttered Manfred.

"Manny?" I asked.

"What?" he looked at my the way he always does when he doesn't want to listen.

"How are babies born?"

Manfred's POV

What the heck? Where did that come from? I can't answer that! She's not even ten

"Um... they're born on trees..." great... that was smart... trees? Really? I sighed.

"Really?" her eyes widened.

"Yes..." wow... I can not believe she's buying this...

"But... how come I've never seen a baby on a tree?"

"Because... it's a speial kind of tree..." when did she get so curious?

"I wanna see one!"

Crap.

"Uh... you can't..."

"How come?"

"Because... uh... they're on a special island and I don't know where it is... ask dad..." I walked off backing out of this as fast as I could.

Damn, that girl needs to take a lesson in minding her own buisness.

"Manfred?" Bethan walked up. "I'm breaking up with you," and she walked off.

"Um... okay?" I didn't even like her in the first place... she _made_ me date her.

Alicia's POV

I gave up on finding the island after an hour of uselessly pestering daddy and headed back to mama's room to see if we could go outside and look at the moon like we did when I was little.

Earlier that Day

"Here!" I gave my new sister a rainbow panda bear. "Its a panda! It's name is Rosie!"

She chewed on it.

I was horrified.

"No! You don't eat it!" I shouted with wide eyes.

"Alicia," mama smiled at me. "It's okay, she won't hurt anything, now, I want you to help me name her."

"Really?"

"Yes," mama smiled and I climbed into her bed where she held my sister. "You can pick her first name and one of her middle names and I'll pick her other middle name.

I was so happy.

_I get to name my sister!_ I thought. _Hm... well... I love flowers and I love her..._

"Posy! I wanna name her Posy! Because I really love her and I really love posies too!"

Mama smiled, so I assumed she liked the name.

"And her middle name will be Riza... I just like that name it's pretty."

"Then she'll be Posy Riza Musique Bloor."

I was sure she knew as well as I did that the name didn't flow at all, but she let me name her anything and it made me happy.

"I'm gonna get Manny now! I want him to see Posy!"

The Present Time

"Mama? It's gonna be full moon tonight, can we go sit outside and show Posy?"

"Of course we can," she smiled at me.

I went to my classes that I had mostly missed for Posy, for once wishing they would hurry up and end.

Finally they ended and by dinner time I went outside to where mama and Posy were in the grass with a small picnic.

"Mama, why didn't you get anything for Posy to eat?" I asked.

"She doesn't eat yet, Alicia, she doesn't have teeth, she only drinks milk."

"But you didn't bring any milk..."

"She can't drink regular milk either."

"Oh..." I had no clue what that meant.

I looked up at the moon and pointed.

"Posy, that's the moon!"

But she was looking at something else.

There was an orange wolf staring from the ruin; Asa Pike.

I picked her up.

"Posy that's just Asa, he's a wolf right now but he won't hurt you," but she didn't seem scared, in fact she seemed rather, facinated.

"Woof," she pointed.

I laughed, because how many babies' first word is wolf?

I held her tight showing her the moon.

I had no idea that one day shy of 5 years from now I would be looking at the full moon having one of my last conversations about my baby sister, but it would be a long 5 years and trust me, if I had known everything that was going to happen to us I would never sleep and I would sit by Posy every moment of my life, because I wouldn't understand, so I suppose it's for the best that I didn't know and anyway all that mattered at the time was that I held her in my arms and we stared at the moon together with mama.

**I thought it would be nice to mention that the wolf thing wasn't random, her favorite person in the world is a were wolf when she's 4 and 5. And when I said Alicia was having her last conversation about her sister I did not mean Posy died... in fact it was almost the opposite xDD Maybe I'll write out what I mean later... Master K knows everything about it and Alex know's most of it... I think that's everything I need to mention for now... I'm off to write about Posy's 1st birthday or something now.**


End file.
